


Loss

by TransformersG1fan271



Category: BioShock
Genre: bioshock is so depressing, have some angst, school has been killing me so here's my first fanfic in a while, thanks 2k
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:18:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8842654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271
Summary: Rapture always takes.(Some spoilers are included)





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you've seen this before it's because I posted it on my Deviantart :3
> 
> Link --> http://transformersg1fan271.deviantart.com/art/Loss-Bioshock-Bioshock-2-651100385
> 
>  
> 
> Also I am aware about Atlas, I just enjoy my headcanon that he's his own guy.

  
_"NO! MORIA!"_ Atlas screamed as he watched the sub housing his wife and child burn and sink into the ocean below, Ryan's laughter echoing around the rocky cavern as the Irishman watched young Jack dive into the water in the hopes of finding something, only to surface with a regretful face. He only held his sons toy in hand, the face of the bear singed and missing an eye.  
  
Rapture took his wife and child.  
  
  
  
_"DADDY!"_ Elanor cried out as she watched her father crumple to the ground, the Little Sister horrified as Sofia began to drag her away. _"DADDY WAKE UP!"_  
  
_"He's not waking up."_ Her mother spoke angrily, the little girl crying as she was taken away into the darkness, mourning the loss of her father.  
  
This woman was nothing but a murderer.    
  
  
  
He could feel the Adam taking hold of his mind, Gil Alexander desperately inching his way to the large vat that would need to house his dissolving body once the failed experiment finished its course.  
  
_"I don't want to die alone..."_ He thought to himself in a rare moment of clarity as he watched Subject Delta, knowing that soon enough his task would be completed, and he would be given the chance to kill Alexander.  
  
_"Please...don't kill me...I don't want to be alone."_ He beseeched the Big Daddy desperately, his 'heart' racing as Delta looked at the switch before placing his gun down and walking over to the large tank. Gil moved down so they were face to face and watched as Subject Delta placed a hand on the glass, the former diver silent as Gil began to let out cries, his voice almost high pitched being distorted in the Adam.  
  
He wasn't scared when Delta flipped the switch hours later.  
  
  
  
_"Hey...it ain't your fault kid..."_ Sinclair gasped for fresh air as Elanor removed the cursed helmet that had been forced upon him hours ago, the businessman coughing up some blood as the building began to shake around them. _"You need to go..."_  
  
_"You're not going to let you die alone Mr. Sinclair..."_ Elanor shushed, Sinclair taking her hand in his as a lone tear escaped him.  
  
_"Look at me...sorry for bein' a sight..."_ He chuckled weakly, Delta kneeling beside him and placing a hand on his armored shoulder in comfort. _"I'm sorry..."_  
  
Sinclair went slack, a smile on his face as Elanor quickly injected a needle into him and took the Adam from inside.  
  
He would never be alone again.


End file.
